pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Troian Bellisario
Biographie Troian Avery Bellisario (aussi appellée Troian Pratt-Bellisario) est née le 28 octobre 1985 en Californie. Elle est la fille de Donal P. Bellisario, un producteur connu, et de Deborah Pratt. Elle a un frère, Nicholas Dante Bellisario et est aussi la demi-soeur de l'acteur Michael Bellisario et des producteurs Julie Bellisario Watson et David Bellisario. Depuis que son père s'est remarié en 1998 elle est également devenue la demi-soeur de Sean Murray (Timothy McGee dans NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales) et du producteur Chad W. Murray. Carrière Sa carrière débute à l'âge de 4 ans dans le film Crimes de sang ''(produit par son père). Elle apparaît ensuite dans les séries ''Code Quantum, Tequila et Bonetti et JAG avant d'apparaître au côté des jumelles Mary Kate et Ashley Olsen'' ''dans le film Recherche maman désespérément. Elle apparaît en 2002 dans First Monday, mini-série créée par son père. Quatre ans plus tard elle commence à apparaître dans des films indépendants tels que Unspoken, Archer House, Intersec''t et ''Consent puis rejoint son demi-frère Sean Murray dans la série NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales pour deux épisodes, en tant que Sarah McGee, petite sœur de ce dernier. En 2010, Elle est choisi pour interpréter Spencer Hastings, l'un des rôles principaux de la série Pretty Little Liars. Vie privée Troian est en couple avec le photographe et acteur, Patrick J. Adams. Après une rupture en 2010, ils se sont remis ensemble quelques semaines après l'apparition de Patrick sur le tournage de Pretty Little Liars. Elle est très proche de Lucy Hale, Tyler Blackburn, Ashley Benson, Shay Mitchell, Keegan Allen , Sasha Pieterse, Ian Harding & Pauley Perrette (NCIS). Le 24 février 2014, Troian s'est fiancée à Patrick J. Adams qu'elle fréquente depuis 2009 après l'avoir rencontré sur le tournage du court-métrage Equivocation. Ils se sont mariés le 10 décembre 2016 à Santa Barbara en Californie. Le 8 octobre 2018, Troian donne naissance à leur premier enfant, une fille. Épisode réalisé *Elle ou moi Filmographie Films *1988 : Crimes de sang : Fille de Nuzo *1988 : Recherche maman désespérément : Kristen *2006 : Unspoken '': Jani *2007 : ''Archer House : Tatum *2009 : Intersect : Victoria *2010 : Consent : Amanda *2011 : Peep world : P.A *2011 : Exiles : Juliet *2012 : The Come Up : Jessica *2012 : Pleased to Meet You : Carson *2013 : C.O.G. : Jennifer *2014 : Pa-gents with Chris Pine : Cathryn Crest *2014 : Immediately Afterlife : Bennett *2015 : Martyrs : Lucie Jurin *2015 : Surf Noir : Lacey *2015 : Amy : Amy *2015 : Still a Rose : Juliet *2016 : We are Here *2016 : In the Shadows of the Rainbow *2016 : Sister Cities : Baltimore *2017 : Feed : Olivia Séries télévisées *1990 : Code Quantum ''(''Quantum Leap) : Teresa *1992'' : Tequila and Bonetti : Teresa Garcia *1998 : ''JAG : Erin Terry *2002 : First Monday: Kimberly Baron *2006-2005 : NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales : Sarah McGee *2010-2017 : Pretty Little Liars : Spencer Hastings / Alex Drake *2012-2013 : Lauren : Lauren Weil *2014-2015 : Suits : Claire Bowden Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/SleepintheGardn *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/sleepinthegardn *Son compte Tumblr : http://katuriankaturiankaturian.tumblr.com/ *Elle a été la voisine et amie des jumelles Olsen et a joué avec elles dans un film. *Elle aime les geeks. *Elle déteste les centres commerciaux et il lui arrive d'y faire des crises d'angoisse. *Si elle pouvait avoir un rendez-vous avec la célébrité de son choix, ça serait Ryan Gosling. *Dans un monde fantastique, elle aurait aimé être une rock star. *Petite, elle avait une véritable obsession pour la mort. *Quand elle a du temps libre sur le plateau, elle aime dormir, lire et travailler sur d'autres projets. *Elle est prête à tuer pour jouer dans'' Hunger Games''. *Elle parle très bien le Français et prend des leçons de français. *Elle adore Game of Thrones et elle avait même auditionnée. *Troian sait jouer de la guitare. *Elle n'aime pas le shopping et porte beaucoup de vêtements déchirés. *Elle est la meilleure amie de Shane Coffey. *Elle fait la couverture du Seventeen Magazine de Février 2014. *Elle est Scorpion. Galerie Tapis rouge Troian 4.jpg|ABC Family Upfront (19 mars 2012) Troian 5.jpg|ABC Family Upfront (19 mars 2012) Troian 6.jpg|ABC Family Upfront (19 mars 2012) Shay 12.jpg|ABC Family Upfront (19 mars 2012) Troian 7.jpg|ABC Family West Coast Upfronts (1 mai 2012) Troian 8.jpg|ABC Family West Coast Upfronts (1 mai 2012) Troian 9.jpg|ABC Family West Coast Upfronts (1 mai 2012) Troian 10.jpg|ABC Family West Coast Upfronts (1 mai 2012) Troian 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Troian 2.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Troian 3.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Troian Golden Globes 2013.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Troian Golden Globes 2013 1.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Troian Golden Globes 2013 2.jpg|Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Troian & Patrick Golden Globes 2013.jpg|Troian & Patrick J. Adams aux Golden Globes (13 janvier 2013) Troian Coachella 2013 1.jpg|Festival Coachella 2013 (du 12 au 14 avril) Troian Coachella 2013 2.jpg|Festival Coachella 2013 (du 12 au 14 avril) Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 6.jpg|Troian & Ashley au Festival Coachella 2013 (du 12 au 14 avril) Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 8.jpg|Troian & Ashley au Festival Coachella 2013 (du 12 au 14 avril) Troian Nylon Magazine Young Hollywood Party 2013.jpg|Nylon‘s Young Hollywood Party (14 mai 2013) Troian Nylon Magazine Young Hollywood Party 2013 1.jpg|Nylon‘s Young Hollywood Party (14 mai 2013) Troian Bellisario Teen Choice 2013.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (11 août 2013) Troian Bellisario Teen Choice 2013 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (11 août 2013) 4x13 Troian 1.jpg|Halloween Episode Screening (15 octobre 2013) 4x13 Troian 2.jpg|Halloween Episode Screening (15 octobre 2013) 4x13 Ashley, Troian & Lucy.jpg|Halloween Episode Screening (15 octobre 2013) Troian Fashion Collection Launch Event.jpg|Fashion Collection Launch Event (8 janvier 2014) Photoshoot Troian Photoshoot 1.jpg|Photoshoot avec Keegan Allen pour Troix Magazine (Février 2012) Keegan 1.jpg Troian Photoshoot 2.jpg Troian Photoshoot 3.jpg Keegan 2.jpg Troian Photoshoot 17.jpg Troian Photoshoot 16.jpg Troian Photoshoot 15.jpg Troian Photoshoot 14.jpg Troian Photoshoot 5.jpg Troian Photoshoot 13.jpg Troian Photoshoot 12.jpg Troian Photoshoot 11.jpg Troian Photoshoot 10.jpg Troian Photoshoot 4.jpg|Photoshoot avec Keegan Allen pour Troix Magazine (Collector Spécial St Valentin - Février 2012) Troian Photoshoot 9.jpg Troian Photoshoot 8.jpg Troian Photoshoot 7.jpg Troian Photoshoot 6.jpg Autres Troian Bellisario (Jeune).jpg Troian Twitter.jpg|Twitter de Troian Troian Twitter 1.jpg Troian & Ashley.jpg|Troian & Ashley Ashley & Troian 1.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013.jpg|Troian & Ashley au Festival Coachella 2013 (du 12 au 14 avril) Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 1.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 2.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 3.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 4.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 5.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 7.jpg Ashley & Troian Coachella 2013 9.jpg Troian Coachella 2013.jpg|Festival Coachella 2013 (du 12 au 14 avril) Troian & Lucy.jpg|Troian & Lucy Troian & Lucy 1.jpg Troian & Shay.jpg|Troian & Shay Troian & Shay 1.jpg Troian & Shay 3.png Troian & Shay 2.jpg Troian & Pauley.jpg|Troian & Pauley Perrette (NCIS) Keegan & Troian 1.jpg|Troian & Keegan Keegan & Troian.jpg Ashley, Shay & Troian.jpg|Troian, Ashley & Shay Spencer Hanna Emily.jpg Troian & Sasha.jpg|Troian & Sasha Vidéo thumb|left|300 px|The Head and the Heart - Another Story (Clip vidéo où Troian apparaît) Source Wikipédia (Filmographie & Vie privée) Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Casting (Ravenswood) Catégorie:Ravenswood Catégorie:Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7